Breaking the Girl
by vtchachi
Summary: Warning: Spoilers ahead. Songfic from Rangers point of view of debt collection.


Breaking the Girl

by vtchachi

Summary: Warning: Spoilers ahead. Songfic from Rangers point of view of debt collection.

Songfic: "Breaking the girl" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. I don't own it, they do!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JE and their quoted words in italics belong to her also! This is an adult story, written by an adult about adult characters, read at your own risk.

Special thanks to all the volunteers for offering to beta! Thank you Carmen for your suggestions. A huge thanks to Amanda for helping me actually think this was good enough to share!

From Ranger's POV:

"_I am a __man__  
__Cut __from __the__know__  
__Rarely__ do __friends__  
__Come __and __then__ go"_

I found myself in her parking lot, sitting behind the wheel debating to go inside. I had wanted her for so long. She plagued my thoughts and I had often found my control slipping while she was around. The last time I had seen her I had backed her into the alley behind Vinnie's and practically dry fucked her up against the wall. Since then she had occupied my thoughts and I had to get back on track.

I had come up with this deal idea and I couldn't believe she took it. Who was I kidding? I knew she would have to. I had cornered her knowing DeChooch would never let her take him in.

"_She __was__ a __girl__  
__Soft __but __estranged__"_

That night I had went to her apartment set on collecting the debt, but when I saw that she was scared I backed down. Why was she scared of me? Was it because of the deal? What kind of person makes a deal like that? Our sexual attraction, or should I say tension was fierce and always surrounded us. But not that night. The only thing in the room that night was fear radiating off her fragile body. I had sensed it when I opened the door. It snuck out and slapped me in the face.

I waltzed in hoping to seduce her out of it, dropped my gun belt on the floor and told her we had unfinished business. She curled into a ball and I figured she had regretted the deal, probably because of Morelli. So I told her about DeChooch and left. I could wait to collect my debt.

The wait was long and hard. I was used to getting what I wanted when I wanted it. I was careful with women always wondering if they were interested because of my looks or my money. Most women I enjoyed and sent them on their way knowing I could never trust them. But she was different. She trusted me with her life, supported me and believed in me from the beginning. So what if she believed I was a super hero.

I waited until she ran from Morelli again and surprised her one night. Upon my arrival I could see the fear in her again. I wanted to know the reason behind it. She proceeded to get drunk, thinking liquid courage would help her. Was I that scary? What was she scared of? So once again I walked away waiting for the right time. But would the time ever be right?

Tonight I would try again to collect on my debt. My hope being that by tasting her I could clear my head. Sort of like scratching an itch so to say. Get control of myself back by giving my body what it is craving. She had run from Morelli again and I took it as her running to me.

She knew I would come to collect.

_"We were the two  
Our lives rearranged"_

I took a deep breath drudging up some courage and went to her. I even rang the doorbell instead of just going in. Of course her couch was in the hall and you never knew what you would find with her. She was always full of surprises. She was watching television alone and she didn't look too surprised to see me. I had been helping her with a case and had some new information to share. We discussed the things she had been through earlier that day. I taunted her with the information she wanted. I pinned her against the wall teasing her with more debt she could pay back with her body. This time her nervousness greeted me not her fear. This made it much easier. I could distinguish her nervousness with a few touches, but fear was much harder to over come.

_  
__"Feeling__ so __good __that __day__  
A __feeling__ of __love __that __day__"_

When I whispered to her that it was time to pay up, she gave me lame excuses with her mouth, but her body was saying yes. _"Babe we are going to do this and it's going to be good,"_ I told her as I carried her into the bedroom. My body was excited but my mind hesitated. It was screaming at me, telling me that what I was doing was wrong. She deserved more than this. But my body couldn't take it anymore; I had to have her now. I shook my head clearing my thoughts and let my body take over, striping myself free of my binding clothing.

I walked to her; her body trembling. I wasn't sure if it was trembling from fear or excitement. As I searched her eyes I found the answer I was looking for. I started by peeling each piece of her clothing off her luscious body and exploring her exposed skin. Her skin was like silk the color of milk and just as smooth.

She made delicious sounds that penetrated my mind as I explored. I found her eyes filled with desire as I pushed her down on the bed and covered her body with mine. She was driving me crazy, her skin, her hair, her smell, and those sounds. The way her body moved under me drove me to descend on her mouth hungry and needy. My control was slipping. Her hips ground into me as I felt my last shred of control spiral out of reach. I was crazy in need and found myself taking her sooner than I had wanted.

_"Twisting and turning _

_Your feelings are burning _

_You're breaking the girl__" _

Everything went blurry, primal instinct taking over. My mind was going haywire from the sensations her body was causing. Then I felt her tighten around me, her body quivering. I slipped my finger between our bodies and stroked her sweet spot watching her face as her body released. As my name slid off her lips, her head arched back, her eyes fluttered. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I felt my body quiver at the sight of her and soon found myself joining her in the sweet bliss of release.

I held her to me not wanting to let the moment go. Why did it have to? Why did I have to think about my life or hers? We could just be like this forever. She was struggling to control her breathing and her body. Her hands were brushing across my exposed back, stroking circles against my skin. Each touch sent electric impulses through my body. I started to think about the way her body moved under mine. The noises she made, her soft skin, the way she looked when I pushed her over the edge. I was suddenly hit with the urge to taste her. My body reacted, ready to go as I explored her exposed skin with my hands. _"It's time,"_ I said softly.

"_What now?" _she asked in surprise.

We bantered playfully until my mouth started tasting her body. She stopped her questioning and answered me with passionate moans. I started at her mouth and worked my way down her chin to her neck. I placed hot, open mouth kisses up and down her skin, her sounds controlling my path. I paid extra attention by stopping at my favorite spot just under her ear. I spent my time there. I knew it was a spot that drove her crazy fully dressed.

I was memorizing her body, picking up her sounds with each taste I took. I stopped at the spot where her neck met her shoulder. She quivered and moaned underneath my mouth. I spent my time there taking her soft skin in between my teeth; leaving my mark there as she arched her back and tried to hold back a delightful squeak. I explored her chest with my mouth running my tongue over her collarbone then tracing a hot path in between her breasts. I took her nipple into my mouth as her hands fisted into my hair holding me to her. Her back arched pushing more of herself in.

Oh God was I breathing? This woman was sexy; she was slowly driving me to madness. I tortured her breast cupping her other in my hand as she continued to squirm in pleasure beneath me. I tasted and licked my way to the other blowing air over the wet trail I left. Her nipples were hard and her hips were starting to buck slightly with need. I finished my exploration of her breast and made my way down her side crossing over her flat stomach stopping at her navel. I dipped my tongue in eliciting another heavenly sound from her lips. She moaned as I made my way to her other side licking my way to her hip bone. I tasted my way across her taught skin, stopping just above her curls.

Her skin was sweet and delicious like eating a desert. I slowly ran my hands up her inner thighs. I trailed across her other hip tracing down one leg with my tongue. I needed to taste every inch of her body. My hands slipped up her silky, long legs and settled on the top of her hip crests bracing her to the bed. Tasting my way up her inner thigh I found her core. She squeaked and her hips bucked when my tongue flicked out tasting her sweet spot. My tongue wandered lower tasting her as she squirmed beneath me. Her sweetness on my tongue intoxicated me.

I was busy trying to take in more and more of her. I couldn't get enough. When I realized she was on the edge, I continued to drink her in as my thumb came up to rub over her sweet spot. I felt her lose control and she pressed against me as she slipped over the edge. My name slipped off her lips sweetly burning into my brain and stirring up reactions within my body. I continued to taste her until her body stopped jerking from her release. She continued to squirm underneath me sounds of passion flooding the room.

I tasted my way back up her body and found her lips delivering her a breathless kiss. We broke away both gasping for air. I turned her on her side and curled around her body, burying my nose in her hair. I took a deep breath letting her scent flood over me. Her breathing started to even out as she tried to regain control of her body. My hand was rubbing up and down her hip. I couldn't stop touching her. Does she know how beautiful she is? How good she tastes? We lay there for a while, enjoying the way are bodies felt together. I closed my eyes breathing in her scent and soaking up her warmth.

My eyes flipped open when I felt her hands move up and down my body. I must have dozed off. Stephanie was sitting beside me looking down at me. Her eyes were heavy with desire as she leaned down taking my mouth into hers. She darted her tongue past my lips into my mouth finding mine. My hands reached for her but she swatted them away. I broke the kiss, "Babe?"

"Just enjoy this Ranger, this time it's about you," she whispered in my ear. I immediately felt myself harden. Oh God.

She slid her body over mine and rested in between my legs. Her mouth started exploring my body mimicking what I did to hers earlier. My body was on fire, and I felt like a pool of desire underneath her tongue and featherlike fingers. Then she hit my spot, the indention right above my hipbone just under my abdominal muscle. I heard a moan and knew it had come from me as I tangled my fingers in her hair. I had to touch her. She was driving me mad.

She grinned up at me, knowing she had hit the jackpot. "This is one of my favorite spots on a man," she whispered as her tongue flicked out to taste it again. She marked me there as I groaned underneath her. I had fantasized about her mouth, but my dreams had never come close to this. This was sweet torture that I knew I would pay for later.

When her mouth descended on my need I lost all control as I spiraled into bliss. I remember her crawling back up my body finding my mouth with her very talented one. She gave me a mind blowing kiss and curled onto her side resting her head on my shoulder and chest. I struggled to regain control, but I knew I was done for. She was burned into my brain. Every curve, muscle, erogenous zone, moan and noise her body made, the way she moved, smelled, tasted and looked. The sweet torture she delivered, everything was burned into my memory. I would never forget.

"_She __meant __you__ no __harm__  
__Think __you're__ so __clever__  
__But __now __you __must __sever__  
__You're __breaking __the __girl__"_

I held her tight to my body and fell asleep. I woke up before she did and just held her, bending my head down to breathe in her scent, my hands exploring her silky flesh. I was ready to spring on top of her and wake her up properly when my phone rang, snapping reality back in place. She jumped awake as I rolled to grab the phone. My heart pounded in my chest not wanting to face reality, knowing what lay ahead. Tanks words filtered through the phone and I had no choice. I had to go or something I had worked so hard for would suffer. Besides I had satisfied my body, maybe if I removed myself from her for a while I would have enough.

Yes, that is what would happen. I needed to leave, get away from her and refocus. I satisfied my craving, it was time to move on. This is what I was trying to convince myself.

I stood and slipped my cloths on avoiding her eyes. I knew if I dared look into them I would be broken. I mumbled some excuse and escaped the apartment as fast as I could. I shut her door and locked it, walked to the stairwell and sat on the top stair. What was I doing? Why did I feel like something inside me was breaking? I felt guilty and empty. I sat there berating myself when I heard something in the hall. I quickly stood and headed for my car. I slipped in but couldn't get myself to leave.

I stared up at her apartment window wondering what she was thinking, wondering if she had felt the same way as I did. Thoughts of guilt started to smother me. She deserved more than what I had just done. She deserved flowers, candles, and romance. Instead I took her like a casual fuck. It had become more intimate, but she still deserved more. Then I just walked out on her. No kiss or promises, no reassurance, nothing but excuses and all business. My phone chirped and Tank snapped back at me, "Where are you man?"

"I'm on my way." That was it. I decided to replace my thoughts of her with work trying to regain my focus.

As hard as I tried to forget, thoughts of her plagued me throughout the day. I could still smell her. Little flash backs of her skin, her moans, her face, her touches, and the way she tasted invaded my thoughts. Why couldn't I forget her? I had gotten what I wanted but she still plagued me.

And then it hit me. I knew why she was scared before, she knew after this there would be no turning back for us. Once we gave in to our body urges we would never be able to control them again.

I went to her that night. My body driving me almost crazy craving her, but my mind was stubborn and afraid. I was scared. I was scared she would leave, scared to change my lifestyle. I was scared to love her. So I did the unthinkable, I sent her away. Told her to go back to him and warned her to stay with him or she would find me in her bed again. I looked in her big blue eyes but couldn't stand the pain staring back at me. I turned and left, hoping in my heart she wouldn't take my advice, hoping that she would run to me instead.

But she was a good girl and did what she was told. There was no way I could hate her for it. I had told her to do it. It was easier to hate myself anyway, especially after the way I treated her. She was with Morelli now and all because of me. I had pushed her into his arms and found myself on the outside once again. It's funny really. I pushed her away scared I would fall in love with her. Only to find out I already had.

_"He __loves__ no __one __else__"_

Okay so this is my first attempt at writing anything without collaboration that is. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! vtchachi


End file.
